Updating location/paging of mobile devices in wireless communications networks constitutes a significant problem; this is especially true as cells are growing smaller and the number of mobile users is increasing rabidly. Without knowing the whereabouts of the mobile device, the network has to page a large number of network elements to locate the mobile device. This has an enormous impact on the performance of the elements that do the paging. The cost of paging is primarily the radio bandwidth consumption in the wireless channels and the signaling exchange in the core network. A major concern for efficient mobility management in a cellular network is maintaining paging costs low while simultaneously maintaining a low paging delay. Paging in small cells increases the complexity of the problem because the network element responsible for paging (such as a Home NodeB Gateway (“HNB-GW”)) is connected to a large number of small cells (e.g., HNBs) and the paging location areas may be deployed across small cell clusters.